Soil compaction is a time consuming and labor intensive process.
In general, bids will be solicited for jobs involving soil compaction. The solicitor will generally specify a desired compaction density for the soil region to be compacted. Because soil compaction is so resource intensive, underestimating the effort (time, resources etc.) needed to compact a particular region can have significant economic impact on the contractor winning the job. However, there is not an adequate method for predicting the effort and resources needed to perform soil compaction, e.g., what machines are capable of performing the compaction etc. In addition, while there are some systems that exist today that provide feedback during the compaction process, there is not a system that adequately uses the feedback to coordinate the compaction process with multiple machines.
The present disclosure is directed towards solving one or more of the problems set forth above.